The Arrangement
by AmbrolleignsGurl
Summary: Isabella Marie Levesque is forced into an arranged marriage by her parents despite her protests and her already having a boyfriend whom she loves. Will this arranged marriage become more or will it stay an arranged marriage? [Randy Orton/OC] Seth Rollins, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Marie Levesque is a five foot six-inch-tall twenty-one-year-old vivacious young woman with curves to envy for days, big perky voluptuous breasts, round butt, supple fair skin, hazel green eyes and long brunette hair. Isabella came from wealth her parents inherited a vast fortune and a successful business from her grandparents McMahon-Levesque & Orton enterprises. She had just graduated college and moved back in with her parents and worked at her parent's business as her mom and dad's secretary. Isabella didn't mind she loved her job. She also had a boyfriend whom she loved so much they had been together for two years now and she couldn't be happier.

Isabella had no cares in the world, and everything was going her way. Unfortunately, all that would be pulled away from underneath her. Now that she had turned twenty-one it was time for her to fulfill the arrangement her parents made when she was seven years old to marry their partner's son Randy Orton when she came of age. Isabella had no idea that her parents had pretty much sold her to the enemy. But she would be finding out shortly.

Mary can you go upstairs and tell Isabella it's time for dinner please. Said Paul as he lifted his wine glass up to the butler.

Yes, sir as you wish. Said Mary as she headed upstairs to get Isabella from her room.

Mary walked up to Isabella's door and knocked on it until Isabella let her in.

Hi Mary, what can I do for you? Asked Isabella as she put the last finishing touches to her hair.

It's time for dinner Ms. Levesque your father ordered me to come get you. Said Mary.

Mary it's Isabella I told you, you don't have to call me Ms. Levesque okay. In my eyes you aren't a maid to me you're like my mom so stop with the Ms. Levesque deal. Said Isabella as she hugged Mary.

Okay Bella. Can I call you Bella? Asked Mary.

Of course, you can. Said Isabella as she gave Mary a kiss on the cheek.

MARY WHAT IS GOING ON UP THERE? MY HUSBAND SENT YOU TO GET ISABELLA FOR DINNER NOT TO GO UP THERE AND MEDDLE AROUND! Yelled Stephanie upset.

Let's go Mary before my mother has a heart attack. Said Isabella as she followed Mary downstairs to the dining room for dinner.

Isabella and Stephanie didn't get along and weren't close. Stephanie was Isabella's stepmother. Her biological mother died giving birth to her leaving her dad to raise her on her own until Paul met Stephanie when Isabella was four and married her three years later when Isabella was seven. In that time Stephanie never made an attempt to get close to Isabella or even try to build a relationship with her. Quite honestly Stephanie didn't care or want Isabella if it had been up to her, she would have sent Isabella away for good. So, Stephanie had no other choice but to play nice and deal with Isabella. Isabella for her part did the best she could to get along with her stepmom for her dad and sisters despite Stephanie doing everything to push her away. She truly loved her stepmom despite their differences and always would.

Mother father it's my fault that Mary didn't come downstairs with me right away. I needed her help with something so that's why it took long for us to come down. Said Isabella as she sat down at the table next to her dad.

Okay but don't let it happen again Izzy. Said Paul.

I promise it won't father. Albert can you please serve me some wine? Asked Isabella as she raised her wine glass so that Albert could serve her.

Okay Albert that is enough she doesn't need that much wine. Said Paul as he sent Albert away.

Father I'm twenty-one years old now I don't see what the big deal is. It's just wine. Said Isabella as she took a drink of her wine.

The big deal is you're my daughter and I don't like to see you drink. It just reminds me that you aren't my little girl anymore that you are a grown woman now. Said Paul as he put his hand on Isabella's hand.

Father I will always be your little girl that will never change I promise. Said Isabella as she leaned in and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

Good now that we got all this settled time to move on to more pressing matters. Seeing honey as you are delaying the inevitable, I will tell Isabella what we discussed. Said Stephanie.

Father what is mother talking about? Asked Isabella as she took a bite of her food.

Hon maybe we can find another way we shouldn't do this please? Asked Paul with a pleading look.

Sorry you should have thought about that before you signed those papers. There is no other out so Isabella will have to suck it up and deal with it. Said Stephanie.

Mother father what is going on you are worrying me. Said Isabella concerned.

When you were seven years old, your father got the company in a bind and to save it he had to make a deal or well a promise written in paper. He promised our business partner you're hand in marriage to his son once you became of age. So, to make sure it happened our lawyers a person in the notary department and your father and I met up and made the arrangement that when you turned twenty-one years of age you would marry Bob Orton's son. Now you are twenty-one and it's time for that arrangement to be fulfilled. Said Stephanie.

Father please tell me mother is lying that it's just a cruel joke, right? Asked Isabella.

I'm sorry Izzy but it's true I messed up really bad I almost cost us the company and the only way to get it back was to promise you would marry Bob Orton's son when you turned twenty-one years old. Me signing those papers and promising your hand saved the company and us from going into financial ruin. Said Paul.

Father how could you do this to me your own daughter. I have to marry someone I don't even know or love because you made bad decisions and almost lost the company. I'm sorry but I won't don't it. Said Isabella as she got up to leave.

Before Isabella could leave Stephanie stopped her in her tracks.

You have no choice in the matter Isabella you have to marry Bob Orton's son. If you don't, we lose everything as well as you and your sisters is that what you want, are you going to be that selfish and put your sisters in the street like animals. Think about them they are innocent in all of this and you are going to make them pay because you are so selfish. Said Stephanie as she smiled knowing she was getting to Isabella.

Isabella stood there with her back to her parents thinking about what Stephanie said about her sisters and she knew Stephanie was right she couldn't be selfish and put her sisters through that life and humiliation. It wasn't her sisters' fault that their father put her in this situation, so she decided to swallow her pride and go through with this arrangement.

Fine I'll do it I'll marry Bob Orton's son. I'm not doing it for either of you I'm doing it for Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn because they don't deserve to suffer because our father made bad business decisions. Said Isabella as she turned and looked at her parents with tears in her eyes.

Good in a month you and Bob Orton's son will be getting married. We have a month to plan the wedding and get everything together. We already booked the church and the reception will take place here in the backyard of the house. Said Stephanie as she took a sip of her wine.

Okay. Said Isabella as she ran upstairs to her room closing the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed as she cried thinking about Seth and the heartbreak, she was going to cause him. Seth was the only man she saw herself marrying and spending the rest of her life with but not anymore now that her father ripped that away from her.

Izzy it's me Mary can I come in? Asked Mary as she knocked on the door hoping Isabella would let her in.

Yes, Mary you can come in. Said Isabella as she rolled to her side hiding her face in her pillow as she continued to cry.

Mary closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to Isabella as she tried to comfort her. Seeing Isabella hurting made her hurt and it upset her. Mary remembered all those times that her sister would break down and cry and she would be their comforting her and now she was seeing it all over again with her niece. Yes, Isabella was her niece, Mary and Isabella's mom were sisters something no one knew except for Stephanie and Paul and it would stay that way. Paul and Stephanie made the condition that if Mary wanted to be in Isabella's life that she would have to settle and be the maid slash nanny and that was it. Mary had no other choice but to accept those conditions if she wanted to be in Isabella's life. There was never a day that went by that she just wanted to break down and tell Isabella that she was her aunt but she couldn't so she settled for what she could get.

Izzy I'm so sorry for what you are going through I wish that there was something that I could do to make it all better heck to make it all go away. Said Mary as she raked her fingers through Isabella's hair.

Mary it's not fair. I don't want to marry some stranger I don't know. For all I know he could be a bad person you know like a wolf in sheep's clothing. I already have someone that I love his name is Seth and we have been together for two years. He is the one I want to marry to spend the rest of my life with, to grow old with have a lot of kids with. Said Isabella as more tears came pouring out.

I know honey you told me that and sometimes we don't always get what we want. Take it from me I never got to marry my soulmate and live happily ever after, but I still found happiness with my husband Greg, I love him so much and I have never been happier. I mean who knows you just might end up falling in love with Bob Orton's son. I have met him a few times and he isn't a bad person. He seems like a really nice and decent person with a big heart. Said Mary.

No Mary I will never fall in love with him never ever. I will always love Seth always and that will never change. Said Isabella as she laid her head on Mary's lap.

If you say so sweetie but time will only tell. Said Mary as she continued to stroke Isabella's hair.

If Mary was honest, she really didn't like Seth there was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way, so she knew as wrong as it was, she was happy that this arrangement happened she liked Bob Orton's son better for Isabella. He was a hard-working young man who preferred to work for his things then to have it handed to him on a silver platter and Mary couldn't think of anyone better for Isabella then Bob Orton's son.

As Mary continued to stroke Isabella's hair, she noticed that Isabella's breathing slowed down and evened out indicating that she had fallen asleep. Mary carefully moved her off her lap and covered Isabella with the blanket she crocheted for her. She then leaned down and kissed Isabella on the forehead and then made her way out of Isabella's room closing the door behind her.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Randy was in a deep sleep when his alarm went off knocking him out of bed flat on his ass. Randy slammed his hand down on his alarm radio breaking it in half. He got up off the floor and made his way into the bathroom and into the shower. Randy lathered his body down and washed his hair. Once he finished showering, he stepped out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back into his room. In doing so he found his dad sitting on his bed.

What the fuck dad what the hell. How many times have I told you not to come into my room like that? Said Randy.

First off language and second this is my guest house you are living in rent free and I do what I damn well please. Said Bob as he crossed his arms.

Yeah, I get it how many times do you have to continually remind me. I can't wait to move out of this hell hole , I almost got enough saved up to get my own place and get away from you and out of under you're damn thumb and live my life the way I want without you picking it apart and stepping all over it with the whole I will never amount to anything shit. Said Randy as he was pulling out clothes from his dresser and closet.

Well maybe if you got an actual job, I wouldn't have to be so hard on you. But you are hell bent on working in that filth of a motorcycle shop instead of working at the family business. You are an Orton and we Orton's are rich successful business men. Said Bob annoyed with his son.

Why can't you just be supportive of what I want to do. I plan to own my own motorcycle shop one day my boss is selling it and I plan on buying it. So, I am sorry if I am not about the whole stuck up fancy crap and the business suits and the rich lavish life. I am content with what I have and how I am. Said Randy as he pulled his shirt over his head.

As wrong as Bob knew it was, he was grateful that this arrangement happened he could now get Randy out of his hairs and not deal with him anymore. Bob saw Randy as an embarrassment to himself and his company and he couldn't have that. He couldn't have his company and friends knowing that he had a son that was tatted up and worked in a motorcycle shop and looked like a criminal. It would do massive damage to his image and company.

Now that we got this crap out of the way we can get down to business and talk about why I am here. Said Bob.

Let me guess you are here to kick me out that I am burdening you. Said Randy.

No that's not it at all. I came here to tell you that I have arranged for you to marry in a month's time. Said Bob.

What are you kidding me I am not marrying this person or whoever you set me up with? Said Randy.

You don't get a say on whether or not you will marry this girl that I arranged for you to marry and you are going to marry her, or I will disinherit you and have you blacklisted from owning your own shop. I am very powerful with a lot of money and influence. You may be my son, but I won't touch my heart to ruin you. Just to make it clear I own you and there is nothing you or anybody can do to change that. Said Bob.

Randy knew what his father was capable of and he wasn't willing to cross his dad let alone lose the little allowance he got from his dad that he was saving for his motorcycle shop, so he had no other choice but to marry this girl and do what his dad wanted. He hated knowing that he was going to have to break Hannah's heart with this but maybe he wouldn't have to, what Hannah didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He would just have to learn how to balance a wife and girlfriend and make sure that they didn't find out about each other.

Fine I will marry this girl but don't expect anything else of me because it will not happen. Said Randy as he put his shirt on.

Boy you are in no damn position to make demands of what you will or will not do. Like I said I own you and you will do as I tell you to do no if's and or but's. You will marry this girl and give me a male heir. Said Bob.

What no I am not having a kid with this girl, I'm already going to marry her isn't that enough? Asked Randy.

No, it's not enough I want an heir that's worthy and isn't an embarrassment to the Orton name. My grandson will be my successor unlike his father who looks like a damn criminal and an abomination. Had I known that this was what you would have grown up to become I would have made your mom abort you. Said Bob with disgust in his voice.

There had been a point in time where Bob's words would have hurt him, but Randy learned to develop thick skin and just let everything slide and just not care anymore. Thinking about it now this arranged marriage was his ticket out of his dad's house and life, so it made it easier for him to go through with it and get it over with the faster the better.

You still can't let go of the fact that I refused to follow in your footsteps and work in the family business and be your damn puppet to control and manipulate to do your damn bidding. I am sorry that I wasn't the son you wanted but I am not a suit type of stuck up snob guy who thinks he is better than everyone else. I often wonder what the hell mom ever saw in you. Said Randy as he put on his mechanic jumpsuit and work boots.

Before Randy knew what was happening Bob had grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall as he locked eyes with him. Regardless of how Bob treated him Randy refused to disrespect him, so he just stood there staring at his dad square in the eyes showing him that he wasn't afraid of him. Seeing that he wasn't getting the reaction he wanted from Randy Bob squeezed Randy's neck tighter as he leaned in and opened his mouth to speak.

What your mother saw in me is none of your damn business boy, if your mother was alive, she would be ashamed and disappointed in you and what you have become. She had dreams and hopes for you and that being running the company her parents left to her and me not some filthy dirty lowlife mechanic with all these unholy tattoos that make you like a damn serial killer who does drugs. Said Bob as he let Randy go.

Mom would have never been ashamed of me let alone disappointed in me because she knew that I wanted to be a mechanic to own my own shop and she approved of it. She said that if I set my mind to it that I could make it happen and that I would have her support so if there is anyone, she would be ashamed of or disappointed in it would be you. Said Randy as he stepped up to his dad.

Without a moment's thought Bob lifted up his hand and slapped Randy across the face for disrespecting him like that. Randy held his face as he stared at Bob in disbelief that his father had slapped him, he never expected his dad to do that but yet again he wasn't surprised.

Don't you ever disrespect me like that again boy because if you do so help me you will regret being born. One more thing tomorrow night you will be meeting you're future bride we are having dinner with them at their place so I booked an appointment with my tailor for today at three so you better be there and as for tomorrow you better be on your best behavior and not make me look like a fool because if you do I will make you regret it. Said Bob as he walked out of the guest house.

Randy grabbed his keys and wallet and left he was pissed beyond belief that his father went and set him up in an arranged marriage knowing damn well that he had a girlfriend that he loved and was planning to marry soon.

He had just made the last payment on the engagement ring he got for Hannah, they been together for three years and had their whole future planned out and now it was all over thanks to his dad. Randy had no idea how he was going to tell Hannah that everything they had planned would no longer be happening because he was set to marry some strange girl, he didn't even know that his father had set him up with.

For all he knew this girl could be some stuck up, spoiled crazy, psycho, daddy's girl. He hated that his dad had control over his life and not being able to do anything about it. Despite the downside of this arrangement there was an upside to it, he would be from his father's hold and control to do whatever he wanted when he wanted without having to be threatened about being disinherited.

After a long thought filled drive Randy arrived at his job at Metal Blade custom cycle shop. He pulled up around back and parked he got out of his car and made his way into the shop where he was greeted by his co-workers and boss.

Randy you have a visitor waiting for you in the back room, make it quick you have a motorcycle that needs to be done by today by three in the afternoon. Said Eli as he handed the pink slip of paper of work that needed to be done on the motorcycle to Randy.

You got it boss. Said Randy as he took the pink slip of paper from his boss and made his way to the back room.

Randy walked into the backroom and found his girlfriend Hannah sitting on the couch waiting for him. He was so happy to see her, he really needed her right now. He closed and locked the door behind him as Hannah got up and walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned up and kissed him.

Randy lifted Hannah up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he sat her down on the table.

As they made out Hannah moved her hands up and unbuttoned his mechanic jumpsuit and pushed it off down his shoulders to his hips where the jumpsuit rested. Randy pulled away from Hannah and turned her around so that she was bent over with her ass on display for him. He pushed her skirt up so it rested on her lower back, Randy's cock hardened as he took in Hannah's bare ass and pussy on display for him. He pushed his jumpsuit down and unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his hardened cock from the confines of his pants and boxer briefs.

Randy stroked his cock a few times before lining it up to Hannah's entrance and slammed into Hannah's entrance until he bottomed out. Hannah grabbed on to the sides of the table as Randy slammed in and out of her. Hannah bit her lip to keep from moaning so Randy wouldn't in trouble or caught. He dug his fingers into Hannah's hips as he felt his orgasm wash over him. After a few more thrusts his cock went flaccid and slipped out of Hannah's entrance.

He grabbed the discarded towel from the rack and cleaned himself off and tucked himself back into his boxer briefs and pants. Randy slipped his mechanic jumpsuit back on and buttoned it up as he turned around and found Hannah standing there looking at him as if she was trying to read his mind hoping to find out what was going on with him or what he was thinking.

Babe what's going on you are not being yourself, talk to me. Said Hannah as she walked up to him and rested her hands on his chest waiting for him to answer.

Randy just couldn't bring himself to tell Hannah that their future that they had planned would never happen because of his dad and this arranged marriage his father got him involved in. He didn't want to hurt Hannah she didn't deserve it so he decided to lie to her and hoped that she would believe it.

I got into it with my old man earlier because I refuse to work in the family business. He just doesn't get it that I'm not into the whole suit and tie behind the desk type of guy. He just won't let up I mean he even went as far as to use my mom against me to guilt trip me, but it failed. Said Randy.

Babe you should consider taking your dad up on his offer. I mean what if your plans to own your own motorcycle shop doesn't pan out it would be good to have something to fall back on. Said Hannah.

This again Hannah I thought you were on my side, that you were behind me on this that you supported me. Said Randy as he started to get angry.

Let's be real about this Randy do you honestly think that you are going to be able to put the money together in time to buy the shop from Eli. I mean hypothetically let's say you do buy the shop do you have any idea what you have to put into this shop. For one it needs some fixing up and then on top of that Eli isn't making much money which is why he is selling it in the first place so who is to say that you will when you buy it. Said Hannah.

I can't do this with you right now. Just go I have to get to work. Said Randy as he walked out of the back room and got to work on the motorcycle that needed to be done by noon at three.

Randy was upset and hurt with Hannah over her lack of support and faith in him, that he started to think that he was better off following through with his impending arranged marriage to his father's business partner's daughter. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

TBC...


End file.
